Illusions of Someday
by little0bird
Summary: One of Hugo's friends shows up on his doorstep, seeking refuge.


_A/N: Happy Holidays. This is something that's been knocking around in my head for a few weeks._

XxXxXxX

Logan unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and tapped the kettle with his wand. He desperately needed tea. Rather than risk comments, he worked twice as hard, so people couldn't claim he got his position because he lived with the Minister's son. He dumped his favorite tea leaves into a teapot and sloshed boiling water over them, and left the pot to steep. He headed to the bedroom to change his clothes, feeling only slightly annoyed when someone knocked on the door.

Logan opened the door to find a nervous-looking young man on the other side. 'I-is Hugo here?'

'He's stayed at work late,' Logan said, frowning. The man looked vaguely familiar.

'Oh. I'll j-just g-go…' The man's chin trembled, and he took a step backward.

'Wait.' Logan's hand shot out and grabbed the man's elbow. He peered at the other man closely, recognition flickering. 'You're Duncan, aren't you?' At Duncan's nod, Logan pulled him into the flat. 'Cup of tea?' Logan asked, closing the door. Duncan nodded, and Logan got out two mugs, pouring a healthy amount of brandy into one. 'Milk and sugar?' he asked.

'Please,' Duncan said politely, dropping his knapsack next to the sofa. He began to pace around the tiny sitting room.

Logan held out a mug. 'Lots of sugar. Just like my gran used to make when someone was at sixes and sevens.' He lowered himself to the sofa and sipped his tea, watching Duncan continue to pace around the flat like a caged tiger, while he swilled tea that was more brandy than tea.

Duncan stopped in front of Logan. 'Is it all righ' that I'm here?' he asked.

'Why wouldn't it be?' Logan set his mug down. 'Because you and Hugo made love?' he asked gently.

Duncan's mouth dropped open. 'It was just the one time…' he said faintly

'I know. Hugo and I have a terrible habit of telling each other everything.' He gestured for Duncan to sit on the sofa. 'He wrote me when it happened.' Logan waited for Duncan to settle on the other end of the sofa. 'May I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Was Hugo kind to you?'

'He's always been kind to me,' Duncan replied.

Logan's lips twitched. 'I meant in bed.'

Duncan blinked. 'He was lovely,' he said.

'Good.' Logan retrieved his mug.

'You don' mind?'

'If I minded, I would be a terrible hypocrite,' Logan said. 'I was hardly celibate while I was abroad.' Logan drained his tea, wishing he'd added brandy to his own mug.

'Do you love him?' Duncan asked.

Logan smiled. 'Yes.'

'Does he know that?'

'I… Yes.'

'You hurt him, you'll have to answer to me,' Duncan stated emphatically.

'I don't intend to,' Logan replied. He frowned at Duncan. 'Do _you_ love Hugo?'

'I thought I did,' Duncan replied promptly. 'Especially after… But I needed a friend more than I needed a lover. Then.' He turned the mug in his hands. 'He's been a very good friend.'

Hugo opened the door. 'Hiya…' His voice trailed off at the sight of Duncan sprawled on one end of the sofa. 'All right, Duncan?'

'My father kicked me out,' Duncan blurted.

'What?'

'I think this might call for something stronger than tea…' Logan murmured, pushing himself to his feet. He returned with another mug for Hugo and the bottle of brandy and poured a generous tot into each mug. He dropped back to the sofa and pulled Hugo down to sit on his lap.

'So your father threw you out of the house?' Hugo continued, after letting a sip of brandy slide down his throat.

'I blame you,' Duncan huffed. 'All those damn questions. I decided I couldn't go through with it. So I wrote to Sonia, releasing her from our engagement. It wasn't a magically binding contract. My father didn't see the need, because I was going to be the perfect, obedient son I've always been,' Duncan explained. 'And then I told my father I'd broken the engagement.' He shuddered. 'I've never seen him so angry.'

'Did you tell him why?' Hugo asked, reaching forward to grasp Duncan's hand.

Duncan nodded mutely, tears gathering on his lashes. 'H-he told me he didn't care if I swived sheep or men, but I was going to marry Sonia. I said she didn't deserve that kind of marriage. So he gave me an hour to pack my things.' Duncan's face crumpled. 'I-I-I came here… Didn't know where else to go,' he said on a sob.

Hugo slid off Logan's lap and wound his arms around Duncan, who collapsed against him, weeping hoarsely. 'You'll stay here,' he murmured. 'The sofa's murder on your back, but it'll do for tonight. We'll find a camp bed in the morning.' Hugo glanced at Logan, then brushed his lips over Duncan's damp temple. 'It will be all right, love.' He tightened his arms around Duncan and rocked him. 'You're safe here.'

'Am I?' Duncan choked, wrapping his arms around Hugo's waist.

'Of course you are,' Logan interjected, squeezing one of Duncan's hands.

'Where are your things?' Hugo asked.

'Knapsack,' Duncan snuffled.

Hugo managed to wriggle a couple of fingers into his trouser pocket and extract a somewhat crumpled handkerchief. 'Here,' he said, offering it to Duncan, who took it and swiped it carelessly over his face. 'We're going to have dinner. Then you're going to have a wash. We'll make up the sofa for you,' he explained. 'When you're more settled, we'll get your sorted with a place to live, but you can stay here for the time being.'

Duncan's wide, wet eyes darted toward Logan. 'Are you sure?'

It was Logan who replied emphatically, 'Yes.'

Much later, damp hair slicked back from a shower, Duncan curled on one end of the sofa, cradling a mug of cocoa. 'How do you feel?' Hugo asked, pitching his voice low, so as not to disturb Logan, who'd decamped for their bedroom with a book.

'Better.' Duncan lifted a hand to brush a lock of hair from his eyes, his hand and wrist curved into a graceful arc. He stilled, scarcely breathing, then changed the position of his hand, so the fingers raked through his hair instead.

Hugo gazed intently at the side of his mug. 'You don't have to hide anymore,' he commented.

'I suppose not.' Duncan's head fell against the back of the sofa. 'It's been so exhausting trying to keep the door closed. Watching every move, every word. Hiding every magazine or book. Poor Sonia was caught in the middle.' His eyes closed.

'Better that she's out of it before the wedding,' Hugo said more sharply than he'd intended. ' If you hadn't said anything, she'd be trapped in a sham marriage, tied for the rest of her life to a man who couldn't love her…'

'Still be a damn sight better than my parents' marriage,' Duncan objected.

Hugo turned his gaze to Duncan. 'But you'd take vows you couldn't fulfill,' he stated. 'I know it feels terrible now, but it's better for you both to be rid of the engagement. Get some sleep,' Hugo told him, heaving himself to his feet. 'We'll see you in the morning.'

'Is it really all right for me to stay here?' At Hugo's frown, Duncan added, 'It's just I don't wish to be underfoot.'

'It is a rather small flat, isn't it?' Hugo acknowledged with a grin. 'We'll get it sorted. Goodnight.' He slipped into the bedroom and leaned against the door with a sigh.

'How is he?' Logan asked, setting his book aside.

'As well as one might expect,' Hugo replied, wearily stripping off his clothes. He crawled into the bed, naked, and burrowed into his pillow.

'Should you put on something to sleep?' Logan asked. 'Since Duncan's here?'

Hugo shrugged. 'Can't sleep wearing clothes.'

'Not even pants?'

'Especially pants,' Hugo said firmly.

'Huh.' Logan pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. 'That's a new development.'

Hugo chuckled sleepily. 'Started when I moved in here. I stayed really late at the Ministry one night, came home, had a shower, and fell into bed without bothering to dress.' One of Hugo's brows lifted. 'Best night of sleep I had in years.' Logan settled next to Hugo and spooned him, sliding a hand over Hugo's chest. 'The question of wearing anything while sleeping hasn't come up since you came back to Britain,' Hugo said with a smirk. He brought Logan's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the palm, the laughter fading from his voice. He heaved a sigh and turned in Logan's arms. 'I think I've always bemused my father, and I still think my sexuality baffles him, but I've never in my life doubted he loved - _loves_ \- me.'

XxXxXxX

Hugo carefully extracted himself from Logan's arms and quickly dressed. Despite Ron's protestations that he wasn't an early riser, he preferred to arrive at the shop early of a Saturday morning and take advantage of the quiet. On the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Hugo made a detour in order to bring Ron one of those frozen Muggle mocha beverages he loved. He juggled the paper tray that contained Ron's whipped cream topped confection, and a green-and-white paper cup of coffee for himself while he tapped the brick wall with his wand.

Diagon Alley was still in the early morning. Shades and shutters drawn over shop windows gave it an air of slumber. Hugo ducked into the back entrance of the shop. 'It's only me!' he called out. Ron's bright red head poked through the curtain. 'Is that what I think it is?' Ron asked, eyes alighting on the tray in Hugo's hands.

'You're not going to fink on me to Mum, are you?' Hugo asked, handing Ron the cup.

'Wouldn't dream of it,' Ron said, slurping his beverage through a green straw. 'Blimey, that's good.' Hugo grinned and hoisted himself to the top of the table, and sipped his own coffee. 'What did I do to deserve this decadence?' Ron asked, lifting the cup.

'Nothing in particular,' Hugo replied with a shrug, sipping his coffee. 'You know anyone with a flat with an extra room they can let?'

'Trouble in paradise already?' Ron teased.

'It's not for Logan,' Hugo shot back. 'My friend Duncan needs a place to stay that isn't my incredibly uncomfortable sofa.'

'Run away from home?'

'Kicked out,' Hugo said smoothly.

Ron set the cup down, frowning. 'I'll ask around,' he said. 'Can't promise much, though.'

'Gives us more options,' Hugo said.

'Is that why you came over here so early?' Ron asked, retrieving his drink.

'No. Just thought I'd put it out there while I was here.' Hugo nodded at Ron's cup. 'Can't a bloke tell his dad he loves him by bringing him illicit coffee beverages?' He tilted his head to the side, and studied Ron for a long moment. 'You're a good father, Dad. Always have been. Nobody ever gives you enough credit for that.' With that, Hugo slid off the table, gave a surprised-looking Ron a kiss on the cheek. 'See you at Gran's tomorrow. She won't mind if Logan and I bring Duncan with us?'

'Have you ever known your grandmother to mind?'

Hugo grinned crookedly. 'We're Weasleys. We take in strays and they become part of the family.'

Ron felt an answering grin on his face. 'It's what we do,' he said.


End file.
